Stomachs and Snuggles
by Sailorjj07
Summary: Summary: Based around the 30 day OTP prompt, "Cuddling somewhere". Older Leia/Gaius.


Stomachs and Snuggles

By: Sailorjj07

A/n: I signed myself up for the 30 days of OTP prompt on deviantart. FML, but I can't just spend an entire month writing about a single OTP, so I'm writing across a bunch of fandoms. Day 2 prompt: "Cuddling somewhere"

Summary: Based around the 30 day OTP prompt, "Cuddling somewhere". Older Leia/Gaius.

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Actions

(Me!)

Leia released a sleepy sigh as she felt around in the bed for her husband. It was early in the morning, extremely early, but as soon as her hand felt the cold, empty spot beside her, she knew she was going to have to get out of bed.

It was a cumbersome task, given that her swollen belly made it harder than she would have liked. Still, the persistent teen had become a persistent woman and she wasn't going to let something like her own belly get in her way.

Padding softly down the hall in a fuzzy robe and bunny slippers, the Queen of Rieze Maxia tried to blend into the walls, hoping that she didn't send any of the maids in a frenzy. She really hated when they fussed over her unnecessarily.

Despite her hopes, two maids stopped what they were doing all together when they saw her, curtseying to her like the queen she was.

"Oh, don't worry about me!" Leia said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head nervously. The two girls nodded, giggling cheerfully, and went about their merry way, whispering to themselves.

Leia sighed, hoping she didn't run into anyone else on her way.

She made it to the King's office easily, but after peeking in the room, she discovered that he wasn't there. That only left one other place for him to be - the throne room.

He was alerted of her presence the second she waddled into the massive hall, and just as he was standing up to greet her, Leia shook her head vehemently.

"No, no, you stay there~!" She said, wagging her finger at him.

Chuckling softly at her demands, the King of Reiza Maxia, Erston Outway, more commonly known as Gaius, stayed seated. To his amusement, the young woman climbed up onto the throne and plopped happily in his lap, wrapping herself around him in a way that only she could do.

"Ernie, you've really got to stop doing this."

Gaius nodded, breathing into her hair as she wiggled a bit to get more comfortable on the King's lap. This was a nightly (or was it early morning?) occurrence for them lately, and neither of them could say they didn't actually enjoy it.

"I apologize for leaving you alone."

"Mh-hm. You better." Leia responded, burying her face into his chest.

"How are the two of you feeling?"

Leia pulled away from him to gaze up at him with big, glittering green eyes. Gaius hoped that their child had her eyes too.

"We're fine! Kara woke me up to ask where her Papa was," Leia replied, touching her belly softly. Gaius laid his hand on top of her's gently, feeling a swell of joy that he never thought would be possible in his life.

"Kara?"

"I figured if we have a girl, we can name her after her Aunt Karla! Don't you think that would make your sister very happy?"

Gaius allowed a small smile to grace the corner of his lips, "She'd be honored."

"Ha! That's exactly what she told me! You two are more alike than I thought." Leia replied, cheerfully, glad to see that her choice made him happy.

"And if it's a boy?"

"Welllllll, we could always name him after you, Ernie! Oooh or what about Dad? He'd flip!"

Gaius contemplated her words for a moment, "Warrick? That's a strong name."

"And then, I get to call him Ricky~!" Leia cried, clapping her hands together happily. Gaius laughed at her antics outright. This was why he loved being around his wife so much. She always tried to make the best of everything even in a life that had been as dark and lonely as his.

Gaius only wished he had her optimism, though it could be bothersome, at times.

"Then we are agreed. Kara for a girl and Warrick, should we have a son."

Leia grinned, "You've got yourself a deal!"

Grasping Leia's chin with his fingers, Gaius' fuschia colored eyes roamed over her lovely face, "Now that that's settled, I believe it's time for Her Highness to go back to bed."

As if Gaius had summoned it himself, Leia gave a big, sleepy yawn, "I'd have to agree. It's just that my husband wakes me up super early in the morning from working so much."

Gaius' gaze softened as Leia climbed out of his lap, holding her hand out to help him stand up, "I only wish to get as much work done as possible, before the baby is born."

"Gaius, you've always worked this much," Leia said, crossing her arms and pouting as they ventured back towards their bedroom, "You can't fool me!"

In the middle of the hallway, Gaius stopped walking, capturing Leia's head in both of his hands, "I vow to never be far from you, ever. In this life, or the next."

Leia blushed furiously, her eyes shifting away from Gaius to search frantically around the hallway, "E-Ernie, not in the middle of the hall, what if someone sees-! Mmph!"

Rolling his eyes, Gaius silenced his embarrassed wife with his mouth, savoring the feel of her sweet lips and her fingers gripping the back of his shirt tightly.

By the time he released her, she was thoroughly kissed and completely flushed. It was at that moment that the two maids Leia saw earlier rounded the corner, and seeing the King and Queen together, immediately excused themselves in another fit of giggles.

"Ugh, see what you've done!" Leia cried, blushing again as she stormed down the hallway. Gaius followed her gladly to their room, chuckling under his breath.

The End!


End file.
